The present invention relates to a method for determining the physical and sanitary state and establishing a diagnosis of a wooden support such as a wooden telephone pole or electricity pole or any other wood-based structure with a round or other cross-section.
Millions of wooden utility poles are in use and are periodically inspected in order to ensure maintenance of such lines. Despite chemical pre-treatment, these wooden poles gradually deteriorate due to atmospheric action and fungal attack. One of the main problems encountered with such wooden supports is inspecting them periodically in order to check their condition in order to decide whether they are suitable for use, require maintenance or need replacing.